The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
When operating in an infrastructure mode, wireless local area networks (WLANs) typically include an access point (AP) and one or more client devices. When operating in a peer-to-peer (P2P) mode, on the other hand, a dedicated AP is not required. Rather, in a P2P wireless network, a peer-to-peer group can be dynamically formed (e.g., independent of a fixed physical location) from a set of peer-to-peer-enabled wireless communication devices (“P2P devices”). One of the set of P2P devices operates as a P2P group owner of the P2P group, and the others in the set operate as P2P clients.